Everything was well
by alicelouise'x
Summary: Suri and Naru get busted and now they could only wait for Lin's reaction. NaruxOC, one-shot spin-off from my story: Ghost Whisperer that I have not posted yet. Rating T


**Everything was well.  
><em><br>_**Summery:**_  
>Suri and Naru get busted and now they could only wait for Lin's reaction.<br>_**Pairing:**_  
><em>**_NaruKazuyaxOC  
><em>**A/N:**_  
><em>_Spin off from my story (yet to be posted on fanfiction) Ghost Whisperer.  
><em>**Rating:  
><strong>_Rating T+ for hinted and sexual themes.  
><em>**Type:  
><strong>_One-Shot._

* * *

><p>''And-'' Suri scowled as she realized Lin was not listening at all.<p>

She glanced at Mai who was waiting for her impatiently and rolled her eyes, turning back to Lin.

''Lin-kun! Onii-san!'' Suri huffed.

No reaction.

''Lin-kunnn~'' she poked his shoulder.

Lin batted her hand away, not taking his eyes off the screen.

''The world is about be blown up by Japanese terrorists.''

No reaction.

''GHOST!'' Suri shrieked.

No reaction from Lin. Naru jumped from his spot reading a book on the couch and scowled. Mai stifled a giggle.

''I'll break your computer.'' Suri threatened.

No reaction.

'LIN!'' Suri screamed in his ear.

''What do you want, Suri!'' Lin asked irritated.

''I was asking you something!'' Suri exclaimed.

''Go ahead.'' Lin said, continuing the typing on his laptop.

''As I was saying, me and Mai want to go to Monk-san's gig tonight. And since my pockets are empty of money I wanted to-'' Suri stopped.

Lin wasn't listening. _Again._

Suri growled and glanced over her shoulder again. Naru had went back to his book, a smirk playing around his mouth.

It was obvious that he was enjoying this.

''And then- sex, sex, sex, sex, sex.'' Suri droned on behind Lin. Naru raised an eyebrow in confusion and Mai frowned, ''And Kazuya is the daddy.'' Suri finished.

''WHAT!'' Lin yelled and jumped up. He took a few longs steps and went to tower over Naru whose jaw was dropped open.

Mai and Suri burst out in laughter.

''Did you seriously have.. have- you know- did you sleep with my sister!'' Lin exclaimed.

Naru glowered at Suri who was half on the ground, clutching her stomach in laughter that Lin was oblivious to.

''And so what if I did?'' Naru asked coolly, again the smirk playing around his lips.

Suri stopped with laughing immediately, horror struck at what Naru just did.

Lin gaped at Naru. At loss for words.

Naru.. had _sex _with Suri. With his little sister-

''I'm going to murder you!'' Lin roared.

Suri shrieked and jumped in between them, ''It's a joke!'' she shouted, waving her arms in front of Lin's face.

''What?'' Lin raised an eyebrow.

''It was a joke! I've never had sex with Kazuya! I've never even come _close _to having sex with Kazuya... In a bed.'' she added slowly thoughtfully and then her eyes widened in shock to what she had just told her brother.

''What do you mean.. with 'in a bed'?'' Lin asked slowly.

Suri swallowed hard and Naru carefully stood up.

Mai had already fled the scene.

''N-nothing.'' Suri grinned sheepishly up at her brother, ''I'm- you know- going to do the thing that I had to do after- you know- the thing..'' Suri gestured to the door, slowly inching towards it, ''Will be home late tonight. Going with _Mai_. A _girl_. To Monk-san's gig. Bye!'' Suri waved and ran out of the room.

''SURI! KAZUYA!'' Lin roared.

Footsteps behind Suri made her squeak and run even faster.

A hand grabbed her arm and she screamed.

''IT WAS KAZUYA'S FAULT! HE SEDUCED ME!'' Suri shrieked.

''Oh really?'' someone whispered in her ear. An arm snaked around her waist and Naru smirked down at her.

''Uuh-'' Suri grinned sheepishly.

''You were seriously going to blame it on me? That night in the corridor outside my bedroom?'' Naru breathed in her ear, making her shiver.

''Well- errhm... You see- well you know- Lin-'' Suri stammered, unable to make full sentences as Naru brushed his nose over her collarbone.

''Hmm. Continue.'' Naru whispered and brushed his lips against her neck causing a small gasp to escape from Suri's lips.

''I-I-'' Suri breathed and slightly raised her head to expose her neck that Naru was now brushing his teeth over softly.

''You think I seduce you?'' Naru asked softly carefully biting down on her neck.

Another gasp escaped Suri's lips and she nodded slightly.

''_I _seduce _you_?'' Naru asked again.

''Mmm, yes..'' Suri whispered, her eyes half closed as Naru laid butterfly kisses all over her neck and jaw line.

''If you really think so then...'' Naru raised his head and whirled her around, pushing her against a wall.

''N-Naru!'' Suri squeaked.

''I myself don't think _I'm _the seducer here.'' Naru drawled with a smirk, ''After all. It takes another person to egg the seducer on.'' he said, cupping her cheek with one hand and capturing her lips with his.

Suri moaned into the kiss, draping her arms around his neck to pull him closer. She wound her fingers into his dark locks, slightly tugging him closer as he put his hands on her hips and pulled her towards him.

''Ahh-'' Suri gasped as Naru sunk his teeth in her bottom lip, letting him enter his tongue in her mouth, demanding dominance immediately.

A shadow fell over them and thunder threatened in the skies ahead as someone coughed loudly behind them.

''And _what _do you two think you are doing?'' Lin asked coldly.

Naru and Suri broke apart, Suri's eyes wide as she looked at her older brother.

''Um- well, ehh-'' she stammered, not daring to look at Naru.

''Making out.'' he said calmly with a shrug of his shoulders.

Suri's jaw dropped and she gaped at him, ''_Kazuya_!'' she hissed, growing a bright red.

He glanced at her and smirked before looking back at Lin. A smug looking Masako stood behind him.

''I rest my case.'' Lin grumbled, ''Just- don't- do anything stupid.'' he muttered with a last glare at Naru and then storming away.

''What!'' Masako exclaimed, ''Aren't you going to forbid them!'' she cried after him.

Lin didn't answer and the door slammed behind him loudly. Masako glared at Suri and also turned her back on them and walked away.

''Now.. where were we?'' Naru murmured turning back to Suri who no longer stood there, ''What the-'' he glanced around to see Suri disappearing around the corner and then a door slammed closed again.

He smiled.

''Why didn't you shout or anything?'' Suri demanded immediately as she walked into Lin's room, shutting the door behind her.

''Because there is no point in doing that.'' Lin answered and turned around to look at her.

''What do you mean with that?'' Suri frowned.

''Suri. You're my little sister. My baby sister and the only family I have left.'' Lin sighed and sat down, rubbing his face. ''I know you and Kazuya are close. And I also know how happy he makes you...''

Suri bit her lip guilty, ''Lin I-''

''No. Ever since we found Gene... You sunk in that depression and refused to even talk to Mai. Never mind me.'' Lin interrupted her, ''But Kazuya was the one to bring you out of that depression.'' Lin stood up and walked towards Suri and took her hands.

''You have no idea how happy it made me to see you walk into the office with Kazuya and smiling. That smile on your face, Suri,'' Lin raised her chin so she could look at him, ''It brightens my whole world. I could never bare seeing you down ever again. Besides you and Kazuya...''

Suri bit her lip harder, tears forming in her eyes as she watched Lin's eyes brim up with tears as well.

''You two remind me of mom and dad. Dad always used to tease mom like that. Earning one of those sarcastic remarks back.'' Lin continued, ''Suri. You have no idea how much you are turning into your mother. Every day I see you grow. You look so much like her.'' a tear rolled down Lin's face and he hugged Suri as her tears started to flow.

''Oh Lin. I miss them so much.'' she sobbed.

''Shush. I know, darling. It's alright.'' Lin soothed her as his tears also ran down his cheeks. ''We're a family. We won't lose each other. I love you, Suri. You're my life. Remember that.''

Outside Lin's room, Naru sunk down on the floor with a smile on his face. He pulled up on knee and looked up at the ceiling.

''I miss you Gene.''

But everything was well.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is a spinoff from my story: Ghost Whisperer. A NaruKazuyaxOC.<strong>

**Reviews are greatly appriciated, especially about what they think of Suri.**

**I know Naru is probably OOC, but this is after everything is over.**

**Note: **I have not finished watching the anime and the next volume of the manga isn't out yet, but I did hear something about Naru turning Mai down and moving to England? And being the son of that really good medium guy. But don't say anything, because as it said at the top: This is** a spin-off**. It won't be an actual chapter in my story.

I have one last thing to say and I hope it works.

Writers post their stories up on sites to get **feedbacks **from the readers. It's lovely to get 'favourite story', 'story alert' and everything else, but the most appreciated is a **review**. It doesn't take much time. But those short reviews like : 'Love it', 'Want more', 'Can't wait for the next chapter' : Aren't the reviews we're looking for. They're nice of course because it means someone enjoyed reading what you wrote, but we're looking for: **What **you **liked **about the story, any** mistakes **we've made and of course **requests**, **idea's for more **and **questions**. Oh man I love questions and people giving me more ideas :) _(yes that was a hint^^)_

I hope you liked the one-shot (: It's my first ever one-shot. Normally I make 'one-shots' with open ends -.-'', then they're not one-shots anymore..


End file.
